Adventures of the sky
by destin.c16
Summary: When a new child of the big three is brought to camp, yet another quest for their siblings will appear, can this 3 demigods remake the history of their siblings? Disclaimer - All names and characters belong to Rick Riordan, except Gary Lavertue
1. Chapter 1: The Puzzle

((Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or names in this story, all belong to Rick Riordan (Except Gary Lavertue & Alexandra Cohen) ))

I couldn't understand. No, more like believe. I couldn't believe a thing he was saying. Greek gods, myths, monsters, etc. they couldn't be real. Nevertheless, their ride was a flying chariot so that's point to them. But still. I was just going out of my house and these guys came down in a flying chariot. And one of them tells me to get in. I was like: "At least offer me candy."

"You have to come with us" One of them said. "If you don't come now, I'm not sure how much you will hold up"

"Wait, hold up?" I answered "Hold what or who?"

"Just, come on. Please man." The other answered. "Look, I don't know how you weren't found before, but things get bad out here."

Finally I agreed. "Fine, But give me 2 minutes to say goodbye."

"2 minutes"

I went inside my house just to say goodbye to my mum, and my sister. My mother only said. "I knew this day would come".

I stepped out of my house.

"Ready" I told them. And we were off in a flying chariot.

Now, normally, I wasn´t afraid of heights, or flying at all. But when you're in a flying chariot; it's a whole new experience. Every turn you feel like you'll fly out of the chariot, but after a while, you get used to it.

The two guys in front were talking some things like "I can't believe he has just been found." Or "Since Kronos, the oldest we've had was 13". I hadn't really paid much attention to their looks, but now. I took a close look at each of them. One of them was tall, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile that seemed he was about to say "You're punked! There're cameras there, there and there". And the other one… Was exactly the same, but a little bit taller.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" The tall one asked me

"No, I remember you said Greek gods and myths were real, no more." I answered

"Well, they are." He told me "And now you're all messed up in our world"

"What do you mean by "our world" "

"The world of half-bloods"

"Half bloods? Half what, half what?"

"Half human"

"Half god" the other one completed.

"You're telling me my old man's a god?"

"That's it"

I forced myself to think of something clever to ask, to prove this was a joke. But I was really shocked, because the best I could say was "Is it fun?"

Both of them laughed.

"Yeah, it's fun." The tall one answered "It's nothing to worry about. We only have around one hundred deaths a year."

I guess my face was awesome to look at because both of them laughed hysterically.

"Just kidding." The other one said "You'll be safe at camp"

I decided not to ask anything anymore. I wasn't in shape for dialogue.

Normally a flight from Toronto to New York was about 1 hour 20 minutes long. Or 7:40 hours by car, 50 hours in bicycle or 146 hours walking, according to Google maps. But a flying chariot made roughly 2 hours. That thing was damn fast.

We arrived to what Travis and Connor (I learnt their names on the way. And that they were brothers, and sons of Hermes) called Camp Half-Blood. And as soon as we arrived, a lot of people gathered around to watch… me.

"New comer!" Travis yelled and even more people came, it was like 100 people, they said they had a lot of downs lately but they were finding more people.

It was as if I was famous. People asked me. "Who's your parent?" or "How old are you?" or "Who are you?" I couldn't answer any of those questions, only that I was 15 years old.

Connor took me to a house, a big house; which was supposed to be like the headquarters from Camp. Later I found the house name was The Big House. (Really creative there). Connor took me to the porch were a middle aged guy with a beard and brown hair was sitting on his wheelchair.

"Well hello there" He said "You must be… Gerard?"

"Yes, or Gary" I answered a little frightened "Gary Lavertue"

"A pleasure to meet you Gary" he told me "My name is Chiron"

"Wow, like the guy in the myths"

He just stared at me. My brain started connecting information. Greek gods and myths were real, I was in a camp for half-bloods, aka heroes, and heroes were trained by…

"No! You can't be the same guy, he's like two thousand years old"

"Some might say I look under age"

"No joke."

He looked at me as if examining me trying to decide if I was good or not.

"Chiron" I said "Connor and Travis were saying that they couldn't believe I had just been found. What do they mean by that?"

"It's just that know a days, almost all of the campers come with less than 13 years. It's rare you hadn't been found by monsters at your… How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"That's something really unusual, but maybe monsters don't roam Canada so much this days"

"Wait… monsters?" I asked worried

"Yes, they chase half-bloods, slay them if they can, that's why you were brought here"

"Well, thanks?"

"I guess so" He said "Do we know who your parent is?"

"Nah, not yet"

"You'll be claimed. Tonight… or tomorrow first hour. Now rest a little. Dinner's in one hour"

Connor guided me back to the Hermes cabin where he said I'll be until tomorrow when I knew who my parent was. He told me to pick a bed. I just took the one nearest to the door and slammed into the bunk. I felt asleep right away.

I woke up just for dinner time, with my hair all messed up, I got up and searched for a mirror, I couldn't find one. So I just used my reflection in the window. I stared into my own eyes, I remembered my sister who said that my eyes were like two stars and my hair like the night. So that's how I got nicknamed Nightsky by her. I fixed my hair a little and walked to the dinning pavilion.

When I got there I sat in the Hermes cabin. 5 minutes later I discovered Connor and Travis had been running bets on who was my father. Then I saw an empty platter and an empty goblet. I stared at it waiting for something.

"You gotta say what you want." Connor told me

"Cheese burger and lemon pop" I said to the plate. And sure enough; I had dinner

"Pop?" some guy asked

"He's Canadian" Connor told him.

"Ooh, give me back my money, Connor! You never told me that! We all know Mr. D hates Canada!" the guy told Connor

"Sorry, you placed your bet"

After the dinner was over, we all got up and as I was getting out of the dinning pavilion, I felt that someone was staring at me. But I was wrong, everyone was staring at me. Well, not at me, above me.

I looked up to see an electric blue lightning above me.


	2. Chapter 2: Time goes by

I was just, standing there; I didn't know what to do. I could just walk away as if nothing had happened, start jumping of joy, or stand right there 'till someone did something. So I did until Chiron's voice rose through the pavilion "Hail Gerard Lavertue, son of Zeus!"

People came to great me, as if it was an achievement to be the son Zeus, or as if it was MY achievement. Anyway all people came to greet me except one, at the entrance of the pavilion, a guy with black hair and sea green eyes stood there as if he was waiting me. When I finally came out, he intercepted me.

"So, we have another one." He said

"Another what?" I asked confused

"Another half-blood from the big three" He explained "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon"

"Nice to meet you Percy son of Poseidon"

He laughed a little

"So, who are the other ones?" I asked

"Well, there's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He comes here to camp sometimes. He had a sister, Bianca, who died 2 years ago. And of course, your half sister Thalia, who is now a huntress of Artemis, so she's not here"

"How is it? To be a son of the big three"

"Well, at first people will hate you or love you, then, you'll be like bread right out of the oven, then people get used to it, and you're just another camper"

Now, normally, this would sound really cocky, or as if he intended to brag about it. But he said it so casually, it made me feel good.

"Seems fun"

"It is; except when you get all tangled in a prophecy"

I stared at him blankly

"Long story" He said laughing "Come to the amphitheater for the sing along"

We left

The amphitheater was amazing, and people were so happy there, I felt so at home. There was a bonfire in the center. And it changed colors with the mood of the campers. When a sad song was sung, the fire turned blue, on a happy song, it turned yellow, and a love song, pink.

Note to self: Pink fire DOES burn.

After all the sing along, s'mores, roasted marshmallows and bacon; yes, someone got bacon into the bonfire. I went to sleep more anxious than ever to wake up.

I got used to be at camp in no time. I even stayed year round. I really liked it there. I practiced archery, fail. Sword, fail. Knives, fail. Until I found a spear; I was good with it, at least people didn't beat me to dust when I used it. Some guys at the Ares cabin were training me to use the spear. One day, when winter break was here, my bragging self, decided to challenge Percy, because I thought I was the hot stuff there. And I almost beat him… No, just kidding, I didn't last a minute, but it was useful, it calmed my smokes a lot.

After the fight Percy took me to the armory.

"Now that you have a weapon of choice, pick the one you like" He told me

"Any of this?" I asked staring blankly at the tons of weapons there

"Any of this"

I started looking for one, and finally one called my attention. It was a simple spear, with a celestial bronze head. I picked it up.

"Oh, good!" He said cheerfully in a TV announcer voice "You've chosen the spear of who-knows-him unknown! Probably with a tragic and horrible past"

I laughed, probably more than I should.  
"Calm down, sparkle"

I couldn't stop laughing so Percy hitted me directly in the face

"Thanks…" I said

"No problem" He answered smiling.

I knew this winter would be great with Percy. I couldn't wait for it. But, when I woke up the next day, he was gone.

Annabeth was going nuts with these; we searched for so long, and so hard. It was unbelievable, every camper and satyr was looking for her. One day we were told to demigods and a "special package" had been found in Colorado.

So as you all probably know, this was the whole, "Prophecy of the seven". Was I jealous Jason got called and I didn't? No, I wouldn't want so much burden in me. But we weren't just sitting there, we had to kind of fight with the Romans, and we HAD to fight with Gaea's army, but after so much effort, and some lost lives. We had been victorious. We thought we'd finally have peace, but apparently, nobody wants half bloods to have peace, like… EVER.


	3. Chapter 3: Yet a new quest

Remember you can also find me on twitter :) Destin_C (It's a double underscore [ _ ] but the corrector won't let me put it)

After the end of the whole prophecy of the 7 thing, the first weeks were chilling time. Just going to the regular activities, guard patrol, forest scout, waiting for the new prophecy to come, you know typical demigod life. The bad news, Percy was gone; he went with Annabeth to New Rome. Good news, I had a new roommate, Jason. He came here with Piper and Leo. My first nights with Jason were… awkward, it was weird having a roommate after a year of sleeping alone, more bad news. He also knew about the whole Zeus-can-look-into-your-soul-except-in-a-tiny-space-of-the-cabin thing. So we fought every night for THE spot. The way to decide it changed each night, rock-paper-scissors, poker, highest card, who was blonder (Unfair [He chose that one]), who had bluer eyes (I won because I picked the judge "randomly", choosing Alex, a girl from the Apollo cabin which I think there's a mutual crush between us), and stuff like that. But overall it´s been great having him around, he's been teaching me how to summon and control the winds and lightning. And it´s cool to have someone to talk about the whole people-expect-to-much-from-me stuff.

One day, Jason was giving me lessons on how to "fly" using the wind. Piper was sitting near Jason reading a book.

He started going up, so I tried, at first, I started feeling a heavy air current, then I started thinking _up_ and up we went.

"Way to go!" Jason cheerfully "Don't go to high or you'll lose control"

Note to self N° 2: Listen to Jason

I kept going up. And… I lost control. I started moving sideways and backwards, then I fell, clashed on a tree and fell with my shoulder on the ground.

"Oh my gods, Gary!" Piper said "You okay?"

"Been better" I answered getting up.

"And, my young Icarus, that's why you don't go too high." Jason said mocking me

"Oh shut up, Grace" I told him "And you're perfect"

He just smiled and helped me get up

"Now that we know you're OK" Piper said "That was hilarious"

"I beg to differ" I told them "I'm going with Leo, were I won't be as humiliated"

So I went to Leo, in Bunker 9. And as soon as I told him what happened, his sense of humor stepped in and I was mucked as twice as I was with Jason and Piper, together.

"Man, I imagine you falling like that helicopter fail I tried to do once" He told me

"Thanks for the support, pal" I said "I see you doin' some joe job"

"What-job?" He asked

"It's a Canadian slang"

"Are we in Canada?" He asked me

"No"

"Thanks" he said doing a bow "So please stop using Canadian words or get _ut_"

"Man, your Canadian "accent" is worse than my Spanish"

"Yeah? I dare you to make a phrase"

"_Leo es un idiota_" I said in a terrible Spanish "There"

"Nice try, _carnal_"

We laughed

"So" I said "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get this compass fixed" He said a little sad

"I really think you're gonna make it" I said patting his shoulder

"Thanks" He said smiling "I appreciate it. BTW, I have something for you, some chit-chat with Tyson, and some Leo magic. And it's done"

He handed me a silver ring with the roman numbers from I to XII in scripted on it

"Put it on" he told me "And when in danger, clench your fist"

I did and I found myself holding a spear, my spear

"Wow!" I said full of joy "Leo, this. Is. Amazing!"

"Yeah." He said

"Thanks" I said "I'm gonna get some sleep"

"No problem" He said "_Hasta mañana"_

"Hum… Yes" I said not sure if I had given the correct answer

He laughed, and I left.

Again, Jason and I fought for the spot, this time was "Who's taller". We measured and he was like half an inch taller than me.

"I win" I told him "I'm like a year younger"

"I never said anything about age" He said "Now go to the giant bed"

I still find it weird the big bed being the punishment

But we slept

In the middle of the night Rachel burst out the door and spat:

_This is a quest for half-bloods of the greatest god_

_The number of demigods shall be odd_

_But not the same throughout the quest_

_They will pay for the actions of the rest_

_By uniting powers their reign will be clear_

_And they will throughout overcome fear._

"Not again" Jason said.

And we stood up.


	4. Chapter 4: Something

Remember you can find me on twitter, at Destin_C (It's a double underscore)

I wasn't used to the whole Oracel-spatting-through-my-door and the council meetings at the Big House at 4am, but I was able to pull it off perfectly… lies, I needed like 3 cups of coffee to finally wake up. There matter of the whole quest was being discussed.

"So, we know for sure than by "Half-bloods of the greatest god" means, the children of Zeus" Piper said

"Yeah" I answered "and by the number shall be odd, it's talking about we all have to go, Thalia, Jason and me"

"That's something on we have to work on, contacting Thalia" Chiron added "I don't think any of us knows where to find her"

"We can always Iris message her" Jason said

"I think that's all we have for now, Jason, Gary, get ready, as soon as Thalia gets here, you'll be out on your quest"

I have to admit, I was really excited for this, it was my first quest, and what better team to go with than my siblings? But at the same time I'm scared, something about the line "_But not the same throughout the quest" _gives me the creeps. I'm afraid one of them will die, or even myself.

After I've packed my bags, I'm getting more and more anxious at every moment, and when I start getting paranoid, I go to the arena to throw some spears at the dummies, and there I went.

When I entered the arena, I immediately felt some kind of relief, a feel that I was home. To any other person with a gram of logical reason, would run away from an arena, or at least be kind of bothered by the feel of standing in a fighting stage, but when you're a demigod, you lose every bit of your logical reason. I took 7 dummies and ordered them strategically so each of them would be covered by a rock, shield, sand, or ground. I took 6 spears with me, plus the one that Leo and Tyson had turned into a ring. I started throwing the spears nailing almost all of the dummies right in their temple or chest, when there was only one left I clench my fist and my ring grows into a spear. I raise it and aim for the last dummy, which is standing behind a rock, with a shield, leaving only its face and legs to hit. When I'm about to throw, a familiar voice distracts me. The spear flies overhead of the dummy.

"You call yourself a son of Zeus? You throw like a kid from Aphrodite"

I turn myself to see Alex, standing at the entrance. She looks astounding, with a black skirt, a blue shirt and a white beanie hat, not at all something formal, but she looks amazing, her blonde hair is blown by the wind, which I don't know if I'm causing.

"Hi" I say in the most stupefied voice I have, normally, I'm not so awkward, but maybe it's the anxiety, or maybe I really didn't expect to see her here.

Gary looks amazing in his workout clothes, but of course I do my best to hide this, I don't know why, but I decided right now, a couple of hours before he leaves that I should pay him a visit, when I had months to talk to him.

"Hi" he says, with a weird childish voice

"That's all you can say after your show?" I ask him walking towards him.

"You know, I was doing so well, but then you came in and blew it up"

"Oh, sorry for ruining the show, I must go now" I tell him, now I'm only a couple of feet away.

"I'm afraid you do"

I punch him on the shoulder

"Barely felt it" He tells me

"I wasn't trying"

"Sure you weren't" He answers sarcastically

"My god, you're so cocky that in a scale from cero to Jason, you're over him"

"I am not"

"You are too"

"I'm not inviting you to my birthday party!" He says childishly

"No you didn't"

We both start laughing so hard that our laugh is audible from any place of the arena.

When the laugh starts to go away, I tell him in a more serious voice

"Good luck in your quest sparkles"

"Thanks" he tells me bitterly

"Why the tone?" I ask him

"I'm really nervous I might lose Jason or Thalia, or maybe that I die. I feel childish, I'm 16 years old for Zeus' sake! Percy went on a suicide mission when he was 12"

I can't say I haven't thought about it either, actually, it's all I've been thinking about since the quest was brought to the table. What if he doesn't come back?

"You're not Percy, and, you've already seen how cruel this world can be, but don't worry, it'll be fine" I say, trying to hide the fear in my voice "All of you are really strong"

"I hope so" He says, unsure

It's the first time I've seen him like this, he's usually so cocky and sassy, but now I'm looking inside all of his layers.

"I'll miss you" He tells me, trying to sound upbeat

"I'll miss you too" and as soon as I say it, he hugs me, tight, not the kind of friend hug, the support kind of hug. I hold him tight, not wanting to let go, this might be the last time I see him, I even drop a tear, thinking about losing my best friend. NO, he's not my best friend, it cannot end like this.

When he lets go, we stare into each other.

"Goodbye, Gary" I tell him as I turn. As I start to walk, I suddenly feel stopped, and a huge air current hits my face, it's so hard it's making me walk backwards, then I feel his hand on my shoulder, he turns me and kisses me.


End file.
